narutofandomcom_de-20200214-history
Forum:Kapitel 688 Diskussion
Kapitel ist raus. Naruto nutzt von allen Bijuu´s dessen Chakra und greift damit Kaguya an. Aber das beste ist Kakshi bekommt wieder Sharingan Augen sogar beide von Obito wobei ich eher dachte er bekommt nur ein Sharingan Auge. Damit dürfte man nun nicht mehr glauben das Kakshi überflüssig dort wäre. Was man durch das Kapietel nun auch erfährt ist das Obito auch das Susano´o benutzen hätte können hätte er beide Sharingan gehabt. Hat Obito jetzt das Jutsu von Dan Katou nachgeahmt oder was soll das? Ich hoffe das das bei Kakashi nicht permanent bleibt, sonst wäre das vollkommen übertrieben und dann auch noch gleich Perfektes Susanoo. Fehlt nur noch die Naruto Sasuke Fusion.95.91.109.73 09:33, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) So wie ich das verstanden habe, wird das wohl nicht auf Dauer halten...allerdings ist dieses Kapitel mal wieder ein Paradebeispiel dafür, warum seit der Obito Auflösung so wenig über Naruto diskutiert wird, wie es jemand vor einigen Wochen mal angemerkt hatte. Es bringt einfach nichts, da jeder der so etwas wie heute für möglich gehalten hätte, für Verrückt erklärt worden wäre. Ich fasse einfach mal zusammen, sofern ich das richtig verstanden habe...wenn nicht, bitte korrigieren: Obito nutzt sein Raum-Zeit-Jutsu gänzlich ohne Sharingan (dieses ist ja wie der Rest des Körpers zu Staub zerfallen), er teleportiert sich aus dem Jenseits damit zurück, "befällt" als Geist Kakashi und wandelt dessen normale Augen mal eben in Mangekyou Sharingans um. Ich verstehe nicht, wie irgendetwas davon funktionieren sollte und bislang gab es auch rein gar nichts, was darauf hindeuten würde, dass es überhaupt in irgendeiner Form möglich wäre, so etwas zu tun. MfG Tobi109.193.154.45 10:24, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Ich versuche ja immer noch Positives in solchen Kapiteln zu sehen, doch dieses ist wirklich außerordentlich lächerlich. Obito ist jetzt einmal zu oft "wiedergekehrt" - es nervt einfach. Wie viele dramatische Abgänge braucht der noch???. Da ich sowieso manchmal mit dem Verständnis einiger Jutsu hinterhänge, macht das so etwas wie heute nicht besser :/ [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 10:33, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Dümmer gehts immer !!! Wie soll das nur funktionieren. Kakashi konnte das Sharingan nicht oft nutzen(Kraftmangel). Und zieht er sich jetzt das Stirnband über beide Augen und benutz einen Blindenstock um voran zu kommen. Seit Kishi 100.000 pro Kapitel bekommt, wird es immer lächerlicher. Kishi ist von einem Naruto-typ zu einem Danzoo-Typ motiert( ich will Geld und Macht immer mehr und mehr). Das Ende entscheidet ob etwas gut ist, und er versaut mit so einer Scheisse den ganzen Manga. Bullshitt alles nur Bullshitt was obito da anwendet, scheint eine ähnliche technick zu sein, wie die, die hagoromo angewandt hat, um mit sasuke und naruto zu reden und ihnen neue oder seine fähigkeiten zu geben. von daher war der "geist" wahrscheinlich einfach obitos chakra. aber das kakashi einfach mal so instant ein vollständiges susano'o hervorzaubert, ist schon ziemlich bescheuert. naja, mal schauen, wie das weitergeht...84.157.77.164 13:05, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Ich muss auch sagen, dass das jetzt etwas sehr viel Hokus-Pokus ist... das hätte man sicher etwas besser erklären können. Was mir aber dennoch gefällt ist das Susanoo :D Btw. hat Obito nicht irgendwie voll den Hinweis auf ne weitere Naruto-Series gegeben, als er meinte, Kakashi soll der 6. Hokage werden und nich Naruto? Ziel des Manga ist es ja immer noch, das Naruto Hokage wird... Kakashi215 (Diskussion) 13:06, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Also Kishi übertreib mal wiede extrem. Aber es bleibt auch ab zu warten ob Kakashi dadurch zu eine Uchiha mutiert ist welcher in der Lage ist das Sharingan auch ab zu schalten od ob er nach dem Kampf od in irgend einer andern Situation wieder seine normalen Augen hat. Da man ja jetzt noch nicht weis ob Kakashi nun auch erblindet wen er jetzt die ganze Zeit das Mangekyou Sharingan benutzt. Was mir auch auf gefallen ist das Susano´o von Kakashi hat auch eine Art Narbe am linken Auge wie Kakshi. Ich bin auch mal gespannt ob nun wieder das Juubi zum vorschein kommt da Kaguya so wie es aus sieht die kontrolle über sich verloren hat. An sich fand ich das Kapitel ganz ok. Wirklich interessant/witzig ist der Fakt, dass irgendein User (weiß den Namen gerade nicht) genau das Szenario (Kakashi bekommt beide Sharingan) ein paar Kapitel vorher beschrieben hat!^^ Bezüglich der Augentransplantation: vielleicht hat Obito (ähnlich wie Itachi im Auge von Shisui) eine Art Mechanismus integriert der bewirken soll, dass seine Augen, falls Obito ex geht, in Kakashi transplantiert werden (inklusive Obitos Chakra). Im Endeffekt ist dies auch nur eine vorübergehende Fähigkeit, wir werden sehen... Was aber auch noch interessant/fragwürdig ist: ist die Susano'o Form nicht die die man erst mit dem Rin'negan anwenden kann? Klärt mich auf!^^ Gruß Dumpfmuff 217.84.208.61 14:55, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Dass die beiden Sharingan nur temporär sind wurde meiner Meinung nach sehr deutlich gesagt. Vermutlich wird das Sharingan anstatt des Erblindens einfach erlöschen, wenn es zu viel beansprucht wurde. Deshalb ist es für mich auch nicht so das Über-Ding, wobei es natürlich cool ist. Narutos Eltern sind doch auch in ihm erschienen und haben direkten Einfluss auf Narutos Fähigkeiten (bzw. Siegel) genommen. Da Kakashi lange Zeit Obitos Auge und vermutlich auch etwas von seinem Chakra intus hatte, wird er noch irgendwie mit ihm in Verbindung stehen.178.191.208.120 15:53, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Ja ich mein ist ja gut gedacht von Kishi, Kakashi wieder mit ins Boot zu nehmen, als Madara sein Auge "klaute", Naruto es heilte und ihm seine Fähifgkeiten genommen wurde.Irgendwas mußte Kishi sich einfallen lassen um Kakashi wieder zu powern, aber ok, jetzt dreht er schon ein wenig ab...auch daß er Susano´o auf einmal mit Rüstung und Flügel so erschafft, wie es nur die stärksten unter den Uchihas drauf haben, ist schon recht schmeichelhaft und ringt mir ein Lächeln auf den Lippen ab.Auch wie es weiter mit Kaguya und Zetzu weitergeht, wird recht "Spektakulär"noch werden, denn wir wissen immer noch nicht, was daß Zetzu (ausserirdischer vielleicht) oder Kaguya (vielleicht auch, von einer anderem Planeten oder Galaxie, wer weiß) oder ob sie gesteuert wird, denn Zetzu versteckt sich immer im Ärmel von ihr...er hat irgendwie gar keine Ähnlichkeit mehr mit dem schwarzen Zetzu daß die Feudal Leute kiddnappen wollten...finde ich!!!Warten wir´s mal ab, wird bestimmt noch lustig werden^^ Wo ich mir die jüngsten Ereignisse so anschaue: Rin, die scheinbar im Chakra oder so weiter lebt, Zetsu mit seiner Mutterfixierung auf Kaguya, deren Übernahme von Madara usw.... irgendwie warte ich auf den tag, an dem kishi von den machern von Final Fantasy VII verklagt wird:D Dank Obito is der Lappen Kakashi jetzt auch OP xD naja das Obito sagt das Kakashi der 6te Hokage sein soll fand ich kake, XD wegen Naruto halt... Hm das kann aber auch sein das er früher als geplant abkratzt und kakashi dann auch bei Rin landet ne ehrlich ich checks net Rin is Tot wie kann sie da sein und Obito auch, wie kann er helfen, ... Also Logik is in dem Manga wohl ganz vergessen, finds aber gut das Rin noch immer keine Gefühle für Obito hat, Rin verdient Kakashi und Obito verdient was besseres. Etwas zu feiern gabs für mich immerhin :D Kizu~ 19:23, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Jo ich fand wie Kakashi Susanoo raushau voll der burner. Aber das Kakashi beide Sharingan Augen von Obito bekommt war irgenwie zu vohersehbar. Das Obito aber hier ein Son Goku macht und zwischen Diseits und Jenseits hin und her flisst hört es bei mir auch auf mit dem Verständnis. so könnten aber jetzt Sasuke und Naruto ungestört gegen Kaguya kämpfen. den Kakashi kann mit hilfe seines Susano´o sich und Sakura zu schützen. es bleibt aber jetzt auch offen was eigendlich Hagoromo und die 4 Hokage machen. planen sie wie man die ganzen Menschen befreit od was auch immer. Und schon wieder nur Shitstorming. Leute, denkt doch mal nach, bevor ihr schreibt, dass keine Logik vorhanden wäre. Macht euch doch mal ernsthaft Gedanken über die Thematik, bevor ihr so rumflamt. Die Welt der Toten wurde in Naruto bereits gezeigt, als Kakashi mit seinem Vater gesprochen hat. Dass nach dem Tod kurzzeitig ein Rest Chakra übrigbleibt, wissen wir von Madara und Dan. Es ist also in keinster Weise merkwürdig, wenn Obito sein Chakra (das auch seinen Willen enthält), auf Kakashi überträgt, anstatt es einfach verrauchen zu lassen. Das hat Dan auch so gemacht, als er Tsunade gerettet hat. Kakashi hat mit diesem Chakra die Fähigkeit erhalten, Obitos Sharingan-Jutsus zu benutzen, so wie Sasuke Itachis Amaterasu einsetzte, als er Obito zum ersten Mal gesehen hat. Da hat sich auch Itachis Mangekyo auf Sasukes Auge abgebildet, obwohl er zu dieser Zeit noch seine eigenen Augen hatte. Kakashi hat also NICHT Obitos Augen bekommen sondern nur die zeitlich begrenzte Fähigkeit, deren Jutsus zu nutzen. Dass Kakashi das perfekte Susanoo beherrscht, mag überraschend sein, aber bei genauer Betrachtung keineswegs unlogisch. Erstens verfügt er mit zwei Mangekyos über die Voraussetzung dazu. Zweitens wurde in diesem Kapitel expizit erwähnt, dass Kakashi der Kopierninja ist. Er hat das Susanoo also einfach von Sasuke oder Madara kopiert, genauso wie er Minatos Rasengan kopiert hat. Kein Problem. Und dass Kakashi in der Lage ist, solche komplizierten Henkas anzuwenden, hat er ja mit Rasengan bewiesen. Dieser Chakraschub, den er von Obito erhalten hat, wird nicht ewig anhalten. Damit ist also von vornherein klar, dass Kakashi immer noch nicht auf dem Level von Naruto oder Sasuke und damit auch nicht absolut OP ist. Also bitte haltet euch mit solchen Kommentaren ein wenig zurück. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 21:57, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Vielen Dank, Shiromaru! Was würden wir nur ohne dich machen? :3 SHIROMARU beruhige dich, du hast oft genug mit deine Beiträgen daneben gelegen und spielst dich hier als Obermek auf. Darf hier nur geschrieben werden was DU o.k. findest. Schwach schwach schwach Ich gebe dir recht Shiromaru, dass Kakashi nicht übermächtig ist, aber kopieren hin oder her, das perfekte Susanoo ist eine Technik, die nicht einmal das Genie Itachi meistern konnte und der hatte zuvor schon etliche Male das normale Susanoo eingesetzt, während es Kakashi als nicht Uchiha quasi beim ersten Versuch schafft. Es ist sicherlich nicht unmöglich, aber doch arg überraschend. Was das Übertragen des MS von Itachi auf Sasuke angeht, so hatte er das doch vor seinem Ableben als ein Jutsu getan und Sasuke besaß zu diesem Zeitpunkt im Prinzip alles was es brauchte um das MS zu erwecken, während Kakashi im Prinzip nichts mehr mit den Uchihas zu tun hatte, seit er das Auge verloren hatte. Außerdem war die Technik bei Sasuke ja auf Tobi getriggert und nichts, was Sasuke bewusst benutzen konnte, während das bei Kakashi anders aussieht. Mag sein, dass ich mich nicht daran erinnere, aber gab es das schon mal, dass ein Shinobi aus dem Jenseits als Geist zurückgekehrt ist, sich in den Körper eines Lebendes transferiert hat und diesem seine Technik vermacht hatte? Was dein Beispiel mit Dan anbelangt, so wurde dieser ja von jemand anderem ins Diesseits zurückbeordert, im Falle von Obito nutzt dieser aber sein Raum Zeit Jutsu (ohne Augen, aber die braucht er möglicherweise als Geist auch nicht) um sich selbstständig zurück zu befördern (weiß gerade nicht mehr, wie das bei Madara war...hab ich irgendwie gerade nicht parat). Das alles finde ich persönlich merkwürdig gelöst...es wäre wesentlich einfacher gewesen, wenn Kishi Obito etwas mehr Zeit beim Zerfallen eingeräumt hätte, so dass er Kakashi, ähnlich wie Itachi bei Sasuke, einfach etwas übertragen hätte (das wäre in meinen Augen glaubhafter gewesen, aber gut, das kann ein Autor ja machen wie er möchte). Nichts desto trotz kann man das alles sicherlich irgendwie erklären, ein wenig holprig vielleicht, aber es ist, wie du es ja nicht schlecht gemacht hast, durchaus erklärbar. Mir persönlich ging es mit meinem Post in erster Linie darum zu erläutern, wieso es kaum noch Predictions gibt...einfach weil Kishi in meinen Augen arg abenteuerliche Sachen abliefert, die sich auf einem schmalen Grat zwischen völlig absurd und kann man machen, da vor allen Dingen spannend so wie wendungsreich, befinden. @über mir: Ich persönlich finde jetzt nicht, dass er sich großartig aufspielt. Er vertritt seinen Standpunkt und hat diesen auch nicht wirklich schlecht begründet. Er ist auch niemandem gegenüber ausfallend oder sonstiges geworden. Eine Diskussion lebt halt davon, dass es unterschiedliche Meinungen gibt und dass in den letzten Kapiteln, ob zurecht oder unrecht viel gemäkelt wurde, ist ja auch nicht von der Hand zu weisen. MfG Tobi109.193.154.45 23:27, 6. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Also ich feiere dieses Kapitel voll ^^. Wisst ihr was, mir ist aufgefallen dass Obito bei seinem Sharingan schon immer ein paar "Stufen" überschprungen hat. Z.B. als er sein Sharingan erweckte waren es bereits zwei Tomoe und nicht eines, wie es eigentlich sein sollte. Und Madara sagte, nachdem er ihn "gerettet" hat, sowas in die Richtung wie: "Ich bin überrascht dass der Felsen dich nicht komplett zertrümmert hat. Als wärst du durch den Felsen hindurchgegangen". 'Also das klingt sehr nach seiner durchlässichkeits Teleportation, findet ihr nicht? Ich denke dass er diese unbewusst angewendet hat. Außerdem dauerte es bei ihm viel länger bis die ersten erblindungs Erscheinungen auftraten alls bei den anderen. Und jetzt hat er eben auch wieder ein paar Stufen überschprungen. Warum seine Augen diese Besonderheiten aufweisen ist noch nicht bekannt. Ich hoffe aber dass das jetzt dann erklärt wird ;) .188.194.91.240 00:49, 7. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Ich bezweifle stark, dass da hingehend noch eine weitere Erklärung von Seitens Kishi kommt. Das mit dem Felsen wird sich wohl auch nicht mehr wirklich klären. Meines Erachtens nach sind sämtliche Raum-Zeit-Fähigkeiten Obitos eigentlich MS Fähigkeiten. Kein normales Sharingan hatte auch nur eine ansatzweise ähnliche Kraft, daher halte ich es auch für wenig wahrscheinlich, dass er ohne MS in die andere Dimension switchen kann. Genügend Augen hatte er ja durch seine Sammlung, dazu kommen noch die Senjukräfte, von denen man auch nicht genau weiß, in wie weit die Regenerationskräfte eventuell auch das MS betreffen. Wirklich wissen tut man allerdings nicht (und ich denke auch nicht, dass das noch in irgendeiner Form geklärt werden wird), für welche Jutsus bei Obito welches Sharingan benötigt wird. Sicher ist wohl nur, dass Kamui eine reine MS Fertigkeit ist. Aber wie bereits gesagt halte ich das Raum-Zeit-Jutsu für zu stark, als dass es eine normale Sharingan Fertigkeit sein könnte. Sasuke konnte beispielsweise mit seinem Sharingan ein paar kleinere Genjutsus und bekam eine bessere Reaktion, weil er die Bewegungen des Gegners vorhersagen konnte, während Obito mit dem Raum-Zeitjutsu alleine ja bereits gegen Naruto, Kakashi und Gai bestehen konnte. Dagegen spricht, dass er durch den Stein gelangte, obwohl er zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch kein MS besaß...hier vermute ich aber eher eine Notlösung seitens Kishi, damit er einigermaßen erklären kann, wieso Obito Tobi ist und einen anderen Weg dem Felsen zu entkommen, gab es nicht. Natürlich wäre es theoretisch auch möglich unter einem solchen besonderen Umstand vielleicht eine unbekannte MS Fertigkeit auch mit dem normalen Sharingan einzusetzen, aber dazu ist meines Wissens nichts bekannt. MfG Tobi109.193.154.45 01:13, 7. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Der größte Witz an der Sache ist vor ein paar Monaten hatte ich mich noch ein bisschen beschwert dass im neuen Naruto Game Shisui Uchiha ein Susanno bekommen hatte weil es langsam als nichts besonderes herausstach da fast jeder mit einem Mangeyou Sharingan nun eins hatte bis auf Kakashi bzw. Obito. Als mich Kishi gehört zack gibt jetzt auch Kakashi ein Susanno. Ich mein gut Kopier-Ninja von mir aus er kann Sasukes halt "kopiert" haben aber dennoch, der Technik wurde wirklich langsam das besondere genommen.--Icis Leibgarde (Diskussion) 08:15, 7. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Also ich find es absolut lächerlich und absurd wen man glaubt das Kakshi das Susano´o mal ebso Kopiert hat weil er ja der Kopier-Ninja heist. Es gibt absolut keinen Beweis dafür das Kakashi da Susano´o mal ebso koperien konnte. Es wurde ja auch erklärt das man Susano´o nur benutzen kann wen man die Jutsu´s Tsukuyomi und Amaterasu mit den Mangekyou Sharingan benutzen kann. Obito und Kakashi haben nie eine der beiden Jutsu´s benutzt. :Grundsätzlich ist aber davon auszugehen, dass Obito Tsukuyomi beherrscht, da er es von Madara beigebracht bekommen hat und plante, es einzusetzen. Madara hat auch nie Amaterasu eingesetzt und Sasuke nie Tsukuyomi. Deshalb ist nach wie vor unklar, ob das Beherrschen dieser Technik tatsächlich Voraussetzung für Susanoo ist. Ich finde es auch nicht gut, dass Kakashi das jetzt plötzlich beherrscht. Ich fande nicht mal nötig, dass Sasuke das perfekte Susanoo kann, weil ich der Meinung war, dass das Madaras Spezialität ist, aber das ist halt Kishis Entscheidung. Ich bin auch nicht damit einverstanden, welche plötzlichen Powerschübe die Guten bekommen, damit sie mit den Bösen mithalten können. Aber wenn man es genau betrachtet, sind es eben keine Asspulls, sondern eben vorhersehbar. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 17:48, 7. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Also das alle sagen das kakashi das ms nur temporär bekommen hat, denken wir zurück wie ein sharingan entsteht:Wenn bestimmtes Chakra vom Hirn ins Auge geht, werden die Augen zu sharingan, beim ms ist es wahrscheinlich ähnlich, nur emotional auf ein viel höheres Level. Ich denke das obito mit seinem Chakra kakashis Augen in ms verwandelt hat, wenn wir einfach nicht darüber nachdenken wie er dieses bestimmte Chakra kakashi gegeben hat, also wie konkret er das getan hat. Vergisst nicht, obito hat sehr viel Grippe, der weiß was er macht. Und für die eine Sache mit dem aus dem Jenseits telefonieren hab ich auch eine Theorie : Wenn wir das Jenseits wie eine dimension/Welt betrachten, kann obito sich dank kamui rausteleportieren, und im diesseits angekommen hat er ja kein Körper mehr, genauso wie hagoromo. Dringt in kakashis Geist ein und gibt im sein Chakra, damit sich seine Augen verwandeln. Und nun weitere Antworten um meine Theorie zu festigen. :Warum kann kein uchiha Leuten dieses Chakra geben und das sharingan bei Ihnen auslösen? Einfach, obito war im ganzen Körper von kakashi mit Geist und Seele, was lebendes Fleisch nicht bei anderen machen kann. Außerdem macht die Individualität des einzelnen aus was für ein ms kommt. Und da obito SEIN Chakra ihm gab, entstanden SEINE Mangekyo Sharingan. Wahrscheinlich kann sie kakashi auch nun deaktivieren, da es seine Augen sind. :Und zu susanoo: kakashi ist eben der kopierninja von konoha! Solange der Körper die Voraussetzungen hat, kann alles mir sharingan kopiert werden. Kakashi hat schon mal ein susanoo gesehen, wenn nicht mehrere. Nebenbei konnte sasuke erstmals susanoo beschworen ohne davor trainiert zu haben. Also halte ich alles fast: daskapitel und alles sind völlig legitim Artur3004 (Diskussion) :Dass das MS bei Kakashi nur temporär ist sagen nicht wir, sondern Kishi: "It may expire" bzw. "It may only be temporary". Von daher gehe ich mal davon aus, dass es nach dem Kampf wieder verschwinden wird. Wo wurde das eigentlich erklärt wie das Sharingan zustande kommt, also mit dem bestimmten Chakra, das vom Hirn ins Auge geht? Das lese ich gerade zum ersten Mal, kann aber gut sein, dass ich da was überlesen hätte. Zu der Sache mit dem Jenseitsteleport: Wenn es sich dabei lediglich um eine andere Dimension handeln würde, dann hätte Obito Rin ja jederzeit mal besuchen gehen können...ich denke so einfach ist das nicht. Was mich an dem Einsatz vom Raum-Zeit-Jutsu in diesem Zusammenhang stört ist außerdem, dass Obito schlicht keine Augen mehr hat, da die ja mit dem Rest des Körpers zu Staub zerfallen sind und die sind meines Wissens nach obligat um das Jutsu einzusetzen. Zur Sache mit dem Susanoo: Ich kann mir gut vorstellen, dass es Kakashi gelingt ein Susanoo zu erschaffen, aber das was er erschaffen hat war das vollständige Susanoo, das soweit ich weiß nur Madara beherrschte...und das hat er glaube ich nicht gesehen, oder war er bei dem Kampf gegen die Kage anwesend (müsste ich nochmal nachschauen)? Kakashi mag mit seinem Sharingan Dinge kopieren können, aber im Prinzip ist das (wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe) eine Fähigkeit des Sharingans Jutsus zu durchschauen, wodurch er dann weiß, wie sie funktionieren. Ich persönlich finde es merkwürdig, dass es Itachi nie gelungen war ein perfektes Susanoo zu benutzen, während Kakashi es mal eben beim ersten Versuch schafft. Sicherlich ist er ein fähiger Shinobi, aber wenn ich mich an seinen Genjutsukampf mit Itachi erinnere, dann hatte man deutlich gesehen, dass ein echter Uchiha, was die Techniken angeht, doch einen gewissen Vorteil hat. Nichts desto trotz kann man deine Erklärung im Großen und Ganzen so stehen lassen, auch wenn ich immer noch der Meinung bin, dass es logischer gewesen wäre, wenn Kishi Obito einfach ein wenig länger Zeit gegeben hätte, um zu zerfallen und er Kakashi dabei das ganze irgendwie übertragen hätte, als dass er selbständig mal eben aus dem Jenseits zurückkommen kann. MfG Tobi109.193.2.141 00:02, 9. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Das mit der Entstehung der Mangekyos hat Tobirama erklärt, als er Sasuke berichtete. Kam vor zwei oder drei Wochen auch im Anime. Kakashi hatte mehrere Gelegenheiten, das perfekte Susanoo zu sehen. Erstens hat Madara es auch im Kampf gegen Hashirama eingesetzt, während die anderen gegen Obito gekämpft haben. Zweitens beherrscht Sasuke ja seit neustem auch das perfekte Susanoo und hat das schon mehrfach in Kakashis Gegenwart eingesetzt. --Shiromaru (Diskussion) 22:21, 10. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Gut zu wissen. Den Anime verfolge ich im Moment nicht mehr...da waren mir irgendwann zu viele Fillerfolgen und daraufhin hatte ich es aufgegeben. Ich finde es zwar immer noch grenzwertig, dass er diese Technik mal eben kopieren kann, aber zumindest müsste er sie dann wohl schon mal gesehen haben, also kann er sie dann zumindest theoretisch auch nachahmen. MfG Tobi88.68.100.213 00:04, 11. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Mal blöd nachgefragt: Es hieß doch mal, die Kopierfähigkeit schließt Kekkei Genkai nicht mit ein. Gilt das denn auch, wenn mit einem Sharingan eine Fähigkeit eines anderen Sharingan (hier ein perfektes Susano'o) kopiert wird? Wäre ja naheliegend, dass man das dann kopieren/nachahmen kann, oder? Gruß [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪]](Dissi) 09:05, 11. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Ich denke mal, die Grundzüge einer Technik kann man schon kopieren, auch wenn sie auf einem Kekkei Genkai basiert, man kann sie dann aufgrund der fehlenden Grundvoraussetzung eben nur nicht anwenden. Da Kakashi nun beide MS hat, verfügt er ja über die notwendige Vorraussetzung und könnte so wohl rein theoretisch Susano'o einfach nachmachen. Wobei es mich schon ein bisschen stört, dass Kakashi als Nicht-Uchiha das vollendete Susano'o einfach so mit einem stinknormalen MS einsetzen kann. 84.157.109.8 10:26, 11. Aug. 2014 (UTC) ::Soweit ich weiß, muss er zum Kopieren eines Kekkei Genkais selbiges Beherschen. Das Mokuton könnte er also nicht kopieren, das Susano'o jedoch sicherlich, da man dafür nur das Mangekyou Sharingan benötigt, welches er ja nun auch wieder besitzt. Tobito0077 (Diskussion) 11:58, 11. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Kommt diese woche kein neues kapitel???--178.198.56.214 07:07, 13. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Diese Woche kein neues Kapitel. [[Benutzer:KuramaNaruto|'KuramaNaruto']][[Benutzer Diskussion:KuramaNaruto|'(Dissi)']] 09:15, 13. Aug. 2014 (UTC) :Aber vielleicht dafür zum Wochenende! [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 09:35, 13. Aug. 2014 (UTC) da Frag ich mich wo ran das liegen kann das jetzt nicht das neue Kapitel im Internet erschienen ist. da Bleach ja raus kamm. :Feiertage in Japan! [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 09:18, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC) Hier könnt ihr eure Stimme für den AdM September abgeben -> Artikel des Monats [[Benutzer:Sin007|'Sin007罪']](Dissi) 16:01, 14. Aug. 2014 (UTC)